baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Characters
The 2007 anime adaptation of Baccano! only covered the first four novels, and its three specials were derived from the gaiden novel that was eventually turned into the fourteenth light novel. Certain scenes also borrowed from the fifth novel and the 1933 and 1934 arcs. The adaptation left out several characters and reduced others to cameo roles, all of which can confuse newcomers to the series. Currently Baccano! has twenty-two light novels and two manga adaptations, as well as two short stories, two audio dramas, and a video game. Below is a list of non-anime characters as they appear in each. Note: Characters that have appeared in one medium or a story that crosses many mediums (ex: The Grand Punk Railroad revisited) will only count once. Light Novels The Rolling Bootlegs * Unnamed Photographer * Bobby Splot and his gang (brief appearance; not formally introduced until 2000 arc) * Jorgi * Veld * All other characters introduced in the anime (Edward Noah, Bill Sullivan, Donald Brown reduced to minor roles) 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Local * Fred * Nader Schasschule * Jack (cameoed in Episode 01 and Episode 15) 1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Express * Turner (introduced first in Local as the "whiskered pig.") 1932 Drug & The Dominos * Begg Garott (cameoed in Episode 07) * Roy Maddock * Edith * Henry (role given to Nicholas Wayne) * Kate Gandor * Kalia Gandor (mentioned in the novel; not seen) * "Felix Walken" (revealed to be Claire) * Maria Barcelito (briefly seen in Episode 01) * Raz Smith (referred to as the 'longcoat') * Alkins (referred to as "the drunk," "old man," and "Gramps") * Nicola Cassetti 2001 The Children of Bottle * Nile (cameoed in Episode 07) * Victor Talbot (cameoed in Episode 07) * Fil * Dez Nibiru * Denkurō Tōgō (Cameoed in Episode 07) * Feldt Nibiru * Bilt Quates 1933 The Slash -Cloudy to Rainy- * Tock Jefferson/Tim (briefly seen in Episode 01) * Adele (briefly seen in Episode 01; speaking role) 1933 The Slash -Bloody to Fair- * Hong Chi-Mei * Christopher Shaldred * Leeza Laforet * Sham * Hilton 1934 Alice in Jails: Prison * Renee Parmedes Branvillier * Misery * Ryuujirou ("Dragon") * Gig * Small White Man * The Former Felix Walken 1934 Alice in Jails: Streets * Rail * Frank * Sickle * The Poet * Ricardo Russo/Lydia Russo * Cal Muybridge * Krieck 1934 Peter Pan in Chains: Finale * Salomé Carpenter * Rubik * Annie 1705 The Ironic Light Orchestra * Zank Rowan * Esperanza C. Boroñal * Larolf Hancletia * Dalton Strauss * Monica Campanella * Niki * Aile 2002 (A Side) Bullet Garden * Charon Walken * Claudia Walken * John Drox * Bobby Splot * Tall * Troy * Humpty * Carnea Kaufman * Illness * Life/The Demolisher * Death * Aging * Luchino B. Campanella * Angelo 2002 (B Side) Blood Sabbath * Bride * Silis Artia 1931 Another Junk Railroad * Upham (finally named) 1710 Crack Flag * Jean-Pierre Accardo * Accardo's Descendant (2003 scenes) * Carla Alvarez Santonia * Lucrezia de Dormentaire (unnamed) 1932 Summer - Man in the Killer * Carl Digness * Lester * Mark Wilmans * Paula Wilmans * Lisha Darken * Raz Smith (finally named) 1711 Whitesmile * Lucrezia de Dormentaire (first named appearance) * Avaro Sr. * Jessica Sullivan 1935-A Deep Marble * Melvi Dormentaire * Carzelio Runorata * Gabriel and Juliano (unnamed) 1935-B Dr. Feelgreed * Archangelo (mentioned before; first speaking role outside of color insert) * Alkins (finally named) * Carlotta 1931 Winter - The Time of the Oasis * Sonja Bake * Pamela * Lana * Serges * Gabriel and Juliano (first named appearance) * Melody (speaking lines in other novels) * Chaini (speaking lines in other novels) * Charkie the bear 1935-C The Grateful Bet 1935-D Luckstreet Boys Manga adaptations 1931: The Grand Punk Railroad (2006 adaptation) * Jacques-Rosé Boronial (Vol 1) * Rosetta (Vol 1) BACCANO! (2015 Manga) * Donatello (Chapter 002) Short Stories: BACCANO! B.C.300 ~Notorious B·E·Ginning~ * Ronny Schiatto the First The Imaginary First and Last Episode Audio Dramas 1936 - Firo Prochainezo Witnesses the 53rd Death of Pietro Gonzales * Pietro Gonzales and Dominico Fuentes * Elita * Antonio Baro Category:Lists